Suction lipolysis or Lipectomy is a surgical procedure for the removal of fatty tissue from selected areas of the body. The procedure consists of making a surgical incision in the skin, near the area of the body where the fatty tissue to be removed resides. The end of a cannula provided with a single or a plurality of openings is inserted into the incision and the cannula tip is directed towards the desired area under the skin. To remove the fatty tissue, a number of reciprocating strokes of the cannula are often required.
The cannula is connected to a handle with a through bore which is then connected to a suction source. The suction source is typically a vacuum pump typically of the type supplied by Wells Johnson Company, such as the Aspirator II 110 volt model 20-5010. The handle connects to the vacuum pump by a heavy gauge plastic tube. The plastic tube has to have a sufficient wall thickness not to collapse during the application of the suction force. The suction force applied aspirates the fat from the body through the cannula, handle, and the tube therethrough to a waste canister.
Depending upon the area of the body where fatty tissue is being removed, a number of differently configured cannulas are often needed. While it is possible to change the cannula, it can often be a cumbersome and slow procedure. The slowness of the procedure is undesirable because the goal with all surgery is quickness and thoroughness.
During the removal of fatty tissue the passageways in the tube, the surgical instrument, the cannula and the handle may become clogged, preventing the removal of additional fatty tissue. The surgeon must typically remove the cannula from that area of the body and out through the incision to break the vacuum and to introduce ambient air to clear the line. Such clogging of the tube or instrument is not uncommon. In clearing the line by removing the cannula and then re-inserting the cannula into the incision, the incision area is further traumatized. The incision may be subject to severe traumatization depending on the degree and extent of clogging during removal of fatty tissue. Additionally, the traumatizing of the incision as noted above can result in unattractive bruises, deforming of the incision area and other undesired results which require extended healing periods.
During removal of fatty tissue, the surgeon often needs to rotate and manipulate the instrument in order to place the cannula in a desired position. This often requires not only the full rotation of the instrument about its axis but also manipulation of the instrument through a wide range of positions. Unfortunately, the thick tube connecting the instrument to the vacuum pump often hinders and restricts such free manipulation of the instrument.
Moreover, prior proposed constructions have been designed for resolving some of the above mentioned problems. Such apparatus of this type are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,690, 4,468,217, 4,536,180. 5,534,542, and 4,713,053. While some of the patented devices have claimed improvements and solutions to some of the problems noted, none solves the critical problems noted above with an apparatus or instruments addressing the need individually or as a whole.
Accordingly, principal objectives of the present invention are to provide an apparatus which enables the quick and easy changing of the cannula, solves the critical problem of clearing the line of the apparatus while inserted in the incision, or allows the desired degree of movement to properly and easily perform the surgical procedure.